The James Tiberious Junior Story
by jamessherling
Summary: The Sequel to A Lakehurst Story Johnny Dimarco. I fixed the story john is now drake and frank is now john.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I wasn't even gone 24 hours. My friends demanded a re do so here we go. I'm taking suggestions! Just a little prologue.**

The Story James Tiberious Junior

I just started Degrassi this year. My mom, Emma, went there. She doesn't talk about my father much. All I know is that his name is Drake and he was a little bitch. I was his son and he just left me. So my mom's ex-fiance Sean became my "positive male figure.I don't know why. He left my mom at the altar before I was born. He always used to joke and say "JT if I didn't you wouldn't be here." Uncle Sean is pretty cool. My step dad Peter is okay. He's a millionaire but he put almost all his money in a trust fund for me. That's pretty cool so my college is payed for. Uncle Sean and Dad don't get along much. Dad told me he used to go to Lakehurst and he tried to go out with Manny first. I heard some arguing from the living room so I went to go see.

"Sean get out of here! JT has a male role model now!" My dad said.

"When you video taped Manny topless that proved you were a good man!" Uncle Sean yelled.

"That was in high school! Come here son!" Dad said.

"OH please! You're not his father! Drake is! So don't call him son!" Sean yelled.

"He has blond hair! He looks more like me than Drake!" Dad argued back.

"Please he gets his blond hair from Emma!" Sean shot back.

"He has my good looks!" Dad joked.

"Good thing he's not your son or he'd have your stupidity!" Uncle Sean started.

"Emma and I are going to have another child." Dad announced. "JT, you're my son. Nothing will change that. Emma and I are gonna have another child."

"You-" Sean started but looked at me than stopped.

"I know you still lover her Cameron!" Dad shouted.

"Jt, let's go throw the football around outback and I'll teach you more about cars." Uncle Sean told me.

"Can I Dad?" I asked.

"Sure son." Dad said smiling that I called him dad. I got my football but I was still stuck on another child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but at least its here. I had major writers block and I wrote this in the middle of the night so...Thanks for the reviews I got. I'm working on a Toby Alex story which should be updated tomorrow or the day after. Also I'm working on stories that I haven't posted yet (Crellie, Jashley, Salex) That's right Sean and Alex are my next thing. Come on don't act like you can't see it happening.

* * *

**

(Sean's POV)

I was at my apartment. That's where I always am. JT is like my son. Emma married that bastard Peter. I don't even want to think about it. The door flew open.

"Sean my main man!" Jay yelled.

"Can't you knock?" I asked looking at the clock which showed it was almost midnight.

"Theres a party man!" Jay said ignoring me.

"So? There's always a party." I mumbled trying to pay attention to the news.

"That we never go to." he insisted.

"I have...responsibilities now." I tried to explain looking at Jay for the first time. He had a sleeveless black shirt on and his famous black hat on backwards. Some things never change.

"Responsibilities?" Jay asked. He spat the word out making it sound like a foreign word to him. "Remind me...who's Jt's father again?"

"I'm his positive male figure." I stated looking at the hockey game stats.

"Then what the hell is Peter for?" Jay asked.

"I dunno!" I said kind of loud.

"Look. It's just one party. If you-"

"Where's Alex?" I cut him off. He was silent for a few moments and that much told me he did something stupid and pissed her off. Ever since Spinner started dating Paige again Jay was eventually cut out of his life. Paige doesn't even like me seeing Spinner too much. The phone broke the silence. Who calls at midnight?

"Hello?" I asked since I was too cheap for caller ID.

"Uncle Sean?" Jt asked.

"Jt? What are you doing up?" I asked. Jay then looked at me with concern on his face that he was desperatly trying to hide.

"It's Peter! He...hit Mom!" Jt struggled to say. I could feel the anger rise. That bastard! It's bad enough to hit a woman but he hit Emma. Thats just gonna make me kick his ass more.

"He hit Emma?" I asked. Jay's eyes opened wide and he immediately stood up. Jay was highly against violence with women. Jay may be an asshole but he will never in his life hit a woman.

"Just hurry!" Jt said hanging up the phone. I ran out the door and Jay follows. Jay quickly opens the front door to his new car and hops in.

"Man where are you going?!" he screams at me.

"I'm taking my motorcycle! It'll be faster! Just follow me to get there!" I yelled before I started it. I quickly started it and I heard Jay's car start. Then I practically flew down the street. It was of course pitch black outside and I only had that small headlight to guide me. I nearly got into 5 accidents but I got there in less than 10 minutes. If I drove at the speed limit it would take me twenty minutes. Jay pulled up right behind me and was out of his car before I was off my bike. I pulled off my helmet while running to the front door with Jay right behind me.

"Hide behind the bushes! I'll drag Peter out here. You hold him 'till the cops come!" I instructed before I reached the porch.

"I'm kicking his ass!" Jay hissed.

"Don't over do it! He can't look like a victim! PETER OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!!" I screamed. I heard Emma cry out from inside. I warned the bastard. I kicked the door in and ran toward the comotion. Jt was beating the hell out of Peter. Emma was on the floor begging them to stop and Peter was trying to fight back. He was getting his ass kicked by a teenager!

"Sean! Stop them!" Emma cried. I really didn't want to. I mean Jt was holding his own. I pulled Jt off of Peter, since JT had since gotten on top of him and was beating him to hell. I grabbed Peter by the collar and pulled him up to his feet. Peter was wide eyed and had a bloody nose.

"What did you do to Emma?" I hissed.

"N-n-nothing S-s-sean." Peter stuttered.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "JT call the cops!" Jt ran into the kitchen and called them. I punched Peter straight in his already bleeding nose. IT started to bleed more and from the looks of it I broke it. Good. I was still holding him with my left hand and preparing to punch with my right when Emma cried out.

"Don't hurt him!" Emma cried standing up with new tear streaking her face. Jt was standing on the steps of the stairs. I could see the anger on his face. He wanted to kill Peter. Then again so did I. I dropped Peter and he slumped on to the ground grunting. He struggled to stand before running out the front door. I saw Jt ready to chase after him.

"Jay's out there. He won't make it out the yard." I waved at Jt. Jt then nodded.

"Sean..." Emma whimpered. I walked over to hug her.

"Jt go to your room! I'll get you for the cops but go!" I told him. Jt slowly went upstairs. Emma was steady crying into my shoulder.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"N-nothing. Peter and I had a fight. I g-g-guess we scared Jt. Then he and Peter started fighting and it got physical in between the two..." she mumbled.

"Jt said he saw him HIT you?" I asked her.

"He didn't. Peter would never!" Emma cried out.

"He did didn't he?" I asked. Emma pushed me out of our embrace and hugged herself.

"Thank you for coming over here. As soon as you're done with the police I want you and Jay,if he's here, off my property. Jt can see you tomorrow. I don't want you in this house anymore." she said walking into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"What! Why?" I asked following her.

"You beat up my husband in front of his son!" she screamed.

"Drake is JT's father not Peter! I hit the bastard once! If Jt hadn't been there than I really would have beat up your husband." I defended myself.

"Tell Jay I appreciate him coming over if something had been wrong." Emma continued.

"Emma!" I grabbed her shoulders. "Something was wrong! Jt had to protect you from your husband! That's not right!"

"Jt was involved in something he had nothing to do with! I'll be grounding him in the morning." She said pushing me back again.

"For what? Protecting his mother? Possibly saving your life?" I asked.

"Sean!" she said grabbing a cup of water.

"If Peter didn't hit you why were you on the floor crying? Are you bleeding?" I asked noticing now for the first time the gash in her forehead on the upper left side.

"That was an accident! It happened when he was chasing Jt. He knocked me over." she explained.

"That's not even true is it?" I asked her.

"It is." she insisted.

"If he hit you turn him in." I said.

"No."

"Emma you have to! What if he comes back and hurts you or Jt?" I asked appalled.

"Sean just wait outside!" she mumbled leaning onto the counter drinking her water.

"Mr. Cameron?" a police officer asked sticking his head in.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Wow!" he exclaimed looking around. "It's hell here."

"You're telling me." I muttered.

"What happened?" he asked. I explained everything as much as I could and Emma told her side. After speaking to Jt he called all of us into the living room to explain what would happen.

"Okay. Mr.Cameron and Mr.Hogart nice job coming over here. Mr. Hogart you didn't need to use such physical force-"

"That was Jt. He was like that when I got him." Jay said smiling at Jt. "Oh. Son you beat up a grown man? Ever thought about a job in-"

"Can we hurry this up officer?" Emma asked.

"Right sorry. Nice work kid-"

"Nice work? He beat up his step father!" Emma exclaimed.

"He was protecting you ma'am. We won't be pressing assault charges on him or Mr. Cameron. Mr.Hogart didn't commit any offenses tonight. Peter Stone will be spending the night in jal-"

"For what?!" Emma cried.

"Even if you say he didn't hit you he still caused a disturbance. That's a night in jail in this town. If you would like to file any charges against him-"

"He hit me!" Jt cried.

"It was self defense." Emma said.

"Child abuse? We'll be keeping him longer then. Mr.Cameron and Mr.Hogart you can leave at anytime if you wish. Even if we let him out tomorrow we're gonna require he not come within 100 feet of this house and not have contact with you for a week."

"Okay," Emma nodded.

"Try to get some sleep folks." He nods. "We'll be in touch"  
"Get out of my house!" Emma yelled at Jay and me the moment the cops were gone.

"How about a Thank you?" Jay murmured leaving. I stood but started at her.

"Just get out...please." she begged.

"Cam? Come on!" he called by the door.

"Bye Em. Later Jt." I said

"Bye Uncle Sean." Jt muttered. I walked outside with Jay. Neither one of us were in the mood for a party anymore.

"See you around." Jay muttered.

"Sure Later man." I said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said before getting into his car and speeding off. I got on bike and drove off deciding I would try to talk some sense into Emma tomorrow.


End file.
